The Silver Knight Chronicles: The City of Thieves
by RPGNerd
Summary: In a fantasy land full of kings, magic, dragons, demons, conspiracy, corruption, and thieves can a young mercenary captain protect his friends and home or will they all fall to the City of Thieves. T for blood, violence, strong laguage, and sexual remarks or references.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own BCB or its characters. _Italics are flashbacks. _'Thoughts'

Mike's pont of view

I was running through the town shouting "Lucy" every few moments. I let my mind reach out. Reading and hearing peoples thoughts as I searched for her mind. (A/N think of it as the mind reading thing in Eragon and the Inheritance series. I have to say this now so people won't get confused.) A couple of bandits got in my way but I parried their swings and stabbed them with my own sword. I kept running, yelling and feeling for her mind.

Then I found her in an ally and someone I did not recognize was with her. I ran faster willing my legs to go faster as they protested in agony. After a minute I was standing at the entrance to the ally. I stopped for one second to catch my breath and ran down it. I stopped dead as a crossbow bolt pierced my left shoulder. I fell to the ground in pain and I clutched my shoulder with my right hand.

"Looks like someone wanted to be a hero" a voice that sounded like sandpaper said.

I looked up and saw a bandit in leather armor's with a scar running down the left side of his face starting right above his eye and ending about halfway down his cheek. He had a murderous look in his eye, as if the pain he gave me was satisfying for him. I looked at what he had. The bandit had a crossbow in his left hand, a scimitar on his belt and he had Lucy pinned to the wall with his other hand, slowly chocking her. I looked at Lucy, her brown tunic was torn in several places and her lip was busted, her pants were also slightly pulled down just enough to see her undergarments so I quickly looked away. I tried thinking of a way out, but nothing came to mind. I just lay there quietly while I tried to think of something. If I ran at him he would shoot me or kill Lucy before I got to him. There was nothing I could do. I watched in despair as the bandit rubbed his hand over Lucy's cheek.

"Well Blue Eyes, looks like hero boy got knocked out from the pain, so its just you and me again. Are you going to do it willing my or will I have to force you?" The bandit asked Lucy. Unaware that I was still conscious.

"Fuck off asshole" Lucy said spitting in his face.

"Bitch!" The bandit shouted, slapping Lucy.

Then I snapped. I grabbed my sword which was right next to my hand and I hesitated. 'What if I hit Lucy' I thought. My logic outweighed my concern and I pulled back my arm and threw the sword and it went right into the bandit's chest... and into Lucy's. They both fell down, coughing up blood. I ran over, ignoring the pain in my shoulder, and checked on Lucy. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, I checked her pulse and there was none. She was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own BCB or its characters. _Italics are lashbacks. _'Thoughts'

A/N: this was supposed to be apart of the last chapter but I got lazy. Mike's point of view.

I woke up with a start, remembering the nightmare I just had. What scared me the most was that it seamed so real. I quickly brushed the thought away as there is no way it could be a memory as I never have never seen that town before. Also Lucy was far away from a smll town in the medium sized village of Roseville. There was no way that could happen either, Lucy could beat up anyone I knew so there was no way a dumbass bandit could beat her like that.

I got out of bed and opened my closet and layed out the black tunic and black pants that were a part of my ceremonial uniform on my bed and walked in to the bath room. There was a bucket of water and a small basin inside the small white room. A mirror above the basin and a litter box was in a corner as well and a hatch that led to a fire thirty feet under the ground and a bag of more litter. (A/N the litter box is man sized) I filled the basin with water from the bucket and washed my face and brushed my teeth. After words I took what water was left in the bucket, about one and a half gallons, and washed my self. I used a towel on a towel rack next to the bucket to dry off.

I stepped out of the bath room and opened another dresser by my bed and grabbed a pair of undergarments from it and put them on. After word I put on the black trousers that were on my bed as well as the black tunic. The tunic was lined with silver on the edges and was nothing special. I pulled open another draw from one of my dressers and pulled out a black leather belt that was also edged with silver. I walked over to a cabinet on the opposite side of my bed and opened it. Inside were several swords all in their scabbards. I picked up a rapier with a silver guard and a ruby on the pommel. I hocked the scabbard onto my belt and slid the slim bladed sword into place. I walked over to my door and opened it and shut it behind me as I walked out into a large white and ivory hallway.

The windows were open letting the light in and making an already bright hallway brighter. After walking a minute down the hallway I came to a large chestnut door and nocked on it.

"Come in" said a voice from the other side if the door.

I opened the door and walked into a small study room. The walls were made of a type of wood I could not identify and there were bookshelves covering most of the walls. The floor was covered in a scarlet carpet. An old boxer in white robes sat in a velvet covered chair reading a book called "The Night of the Unknown".

"Ah young Michael how nice to see you again, please have a seat" the old boxer said gestureing to a chair similar to his own about two feet away from him.

"Sir, if I may ask, why did you ask me to come to your study?" I asked referring to a conversation we had yesterday.

"Well since this is your first year as a captain, I wanted to prep you on the initiation exam as well as what will be happening concerning the apprenticeship of your new lieutenant" the boxer said. I nodded my head to show that I was paying attention.

"Most captains require about two years in the position in order to get the chance to have a apprentice or lieutenant. Instead of the captains choosing who they get, the recruits, after talking to each one of the captains for about an hour, then get another hour to decide who they want as a captain. If more then one recruit requests the same captain, a small competition, which will take form as a sparing match, will decide who will become the captain's lieutenant. The winner of course gets to decide. Any questions?" The boxer finished.

"Yes"I answered, " you said that most required two years or more as a captain, but I have only been a captain for ten months. So why am I getting a lieutenant this early?" I asked.

Michael I have faith in you, that is why you are getting a lieutenant now. also I want to see how well you do with a lieutenant and how you perform. That is another reason. Some people so not think you are qualified to be a captain and they want to test you. But don't you worry my boy, you will do fine I can tell"

I was slightlyshocked by how much faith the old dog had for me. "Thank you sir" I said simply.

"You are welcome Michael. Now hop to your duties" He said.

"Yes sir" I said. I got out of the chair and opened the door and walked out. But something bothered me slightly. Who where the people who though I was not good enough to be a captain?

Authors note: this was supposed to be part of the first chapter but it was like two in the morning and I was to tired to finish it so I split it into two chapters. Please leave a review to tell me how I am doing. I don't care if you say I suck just tell me what you think.


	3. Sorry, again

I am sorry for anyone who actually enjoyed this but I am putting everything on hold for a fan fiction I am writing. I will also take this time to look over my original plot for this and I may change it a bit.

Again I am sorry for putting everything else on hold for a completely different fan fiction but I hope you guys can at least check out the new one that I am putting everything on hold for when I get the first chapter's' out.

I am really sorry about this but school is a pain in the ass and I can only focus on one story at a time.


End file.
